Nieve de agosto
by serendipity-789
Summary: Años después de la guerra, comienza un nuevo curso, y las sorpresas que lo parecen no lo son tanto. Capítulo único.


Bueno, hola. Solo unas palabras.

Este fic es un D/Hr, y aunque yo soy más de slash, hace muchísimo tiempo que prometí en la Orden Draconiana a la que pertenezco, que escribiría un fic con esta pareja.

La verdad es que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero lo tengo un cierto cariño, y después de darlo muchas vueltas, he decidido dejarlo así.

Espero que os guste.

Sé que ya no se pueden contestar comentarios, pero si me dejáis el e-mail, prometo responderos personalmente.

Besos

Serendipity- Miembro de las órdenes Draconiana, Severusiana y Siriusana.

**NIEVE DE AGOSTO**(Capítulo único)

Llovía… en pleno mes de agosto llovía con furia. La verdad es que a él, resguardado en su despacho, le daba lo mismo y además, su espíritu no estaba muy luminoso ese día.

Se levantó con pereza y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Le hubiese gustado ocupar el despacho de Snape, después de todo él también daba pociones y era el jefe de la casa Slytherin, pero del antiguo Hogwarts no quedaba nada, al menos nada que fuera seguro, ni tan siquiera las mazmorras… Así que cedió su mansión de campo como nuevo centro escolar mientras se reconstruía el mundo mágico. No era tan grande como el anterior, pero por ahora tampoco tenían tantos alumnos, así que como apaño temporal era suficiente.

Severus se había dedicado a la política, y a penas lo veía salvo en fechas señaladas, así que Remus era el nuevo director, y para su disgusto, el medio lobo no lo hacía nada mal.

Todo el profesorado era nuevo "¡qué remedio!" pensó, al ver llegar los carruajes que traían a parte del claustro que iba a preparar el nuevo año escolar.

Luna daba cuidado de criaturas mágicas y dirigía o los estudiantes de Ravenclaw que eran mayoría en el colegio, Nevil herbología, Ron era la cabeza de Gryffindor y profesor de vuelo, Harry artes oscuras (ataque y defensa), Alma daba historia y protegía a los Hufflepuff - El rubio sonrió ante este pensamiento "protegía" nunca mejor dicho, la pequeña argentina era todo un terremoto cuando alguien no se comportaba con un miembro de su amada casa como ella creía que se debía hacer – y ella… Hermione… ella daba la asignatura de trasformaciones… La vio bajar del carruaje, debía de estar bromeando con Harry, porque ambos reían, y el centro de burla parecía ser Ron, que les miraba con falso enojo… Era como si en ellos no hubiese cambiado nada desde los días de estudiantes.

Faltaban aún unos cuantos profesores, pero irían llegando a lo largo del día… bueno, él ya había llegado, y con él Blaise y su esposa Pansy que se encargaban del cuidado y protección del colegio y los habitantes del mismo. Esto le daba mucha tranquilidad al jefe de los Slytherin, eran mucho más eficaces que el gigante y el viejo con su gata y bastante menos patéticos… Los chicos les respetaban mucho más y los elfos también.

Bajó despacio las escaleras que daban al recibidor y a falta de dos o tres peldaños… recibió una avalancha de bolas de nieve.

Pero… malditos… sois peores que críos – Dijo sacudiéndose la nieve.

Nosotros también te echamos de menos Malfoy – Exclamó sonriente Harry

¿A que te hemos sorprendido? – Ron le miraba divertido

La verdad – Se retiró los últimos restos de la capa y puso su conocida cara Malfoy acompañándola de su toque irónico favorito– Sí, nieve en agosto… ¡qué originales!

No tienes sentido del humor. – Se quejó Ron

Bueno… ¿estamos todos? – Preguntó Luna.

No, aún no… Nuestro amado director – Dijo, aún, con cierto deje de burla – se incorporará en dos día… la luna, ya sabéis… en fin, que me ha dejado un montó de pergaminos con instrucciones.

No sé porqué te los deja a ti – Refunfuño Hermione – Yo soy más responsable y…

Supongo que porque estaba en casa cuando llamó – cortó el rubio – y no es conmigo con quién tienes que discutir sus decisiones, sino con él.

Vamos, vamos… no empecemos ya – Medió Harry – Draco hace bien su trabajo ¿vale? – Dijo mirando a su amiga que sonrió con algo de vergüenza – Recuerda que tú fuiste la que le propuso como subdirector.

Lo siento, estoy cansada y no pienso con claridad, lo siento cariño – Dijo mirando al rubio - no era mi intención…

Ya, bueno, no importa. Cambiando de tema ¿cuándo llega tu esposa, Potter?

A Ginny le dan el alta en dos días.

Estupendo, Pansy ha hecho poner una cuna en vuestras habitaciones y ha acomodado el sitio, así que si te la encuentras toda rosa, no salgas corriendo, ya sabes lo que la gusta ese color.

Un momento… un momento – Dijo Luna desde atrás – Me parece que… Perdona Malfoy pero Granger ¿te ha llamado cariño?

No, que tonterías dices¿cómo me va a llamar cariño? – Levantó la ceja en señal de sorpresa - ¿Me has llamado cariño, Granger?

Nnno, claro que no – Dijo esta forzando una sonrisa

¿Ves?... ¿en que estábamos¡Ah sí! El rosa, escucha Potter… - Intentó retomar Draco.

Oh… claro que lo ha hecho – Insistió la cabeza de los Ravenclaw

Eso es una tontería, Luna – Contestó la aludida ya con la postura recompuesta.

Venga chicos – Exclamó alegremente Alma – Pero si ya lo sabemos todos… además, las habitaciones de uno de vosotros nos vendrían bien como guardería… y necesitamos un aula para duelos, que en febrero el jardín no es muy adecuado.

Estoy de acuerdo – Harry levitaba sus baúles y comenzaba a subir las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones – Ya he cogido todas las gripes necesarias.

Cierto amigo, además no puedes volver a enfermar. Te necesito para entrenar a Gryffindor.

No, no y no – Iba quejándose Alma – Él fue profesional, así que no vale. El año pasado quedó claro… - Su voz se perdió con la de los otros maestros por los corredores del colegio.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos al pie de las escaleras, mirando la escena con cara de sorpresa e incomprensión respectivamente.

Quedamos en que no se lo diríamos a nadie… y "nadie" también incluye a tus amigos.

Yo no se lo dije – Protestó la chica.

Bueno, supongo que Harry lo descubrió por sí solo.

Sí, a veces me recuerda a Dumbledore.

Si, da miedo, siempre sabe todo lo que pasa… Y sii él lo supo, Ginny y Ron fueron los siguientes y de ahí a todo el claustro solo hay un paso.

No debimos de haber esperado tanto.

Draco sonrió mientras la abrazaba. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y poniéndose de puntillas le besó suavemente en los labios.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que redecorar tu habitación – Suspiró mientras apretaba su nariz como si fuera un botón.

Eso… habrá que discutirlo, aún no he decidido si quiero que te mudes.

Claro que quieres, no te hagas el duro.

Es un paso muy serio, Hermione.

Llevamos más de un curso juntos… - Ella se soltó suavemente del abrazo y cogiéndole de la mano comenzó a subir hacia la habitación – así que no lo veo mal, tenemos que dar un paso más antes del matrimonio.

¿Matrimonio? – El Slytherin se dejaba llevar por la chica, medio sonriendo medio sorprendido – Eso si que es serio.

Claro que tal vez tú no quieras… - Frenó girándose para mirarlo de frente.

¿Dormir solo el resto de mi vida? Pues no, la verdad es que no quiero, me he acostumbrado al perfume de tu crema de manos.

Tonto – Dijo ella haciendo pucheros mientras se soltaba para darle un cariñoso golpe en el brazo.

¿Entonces… redecoro tus habitaciones?

Redecoremos… mandona – Hermione sonrió abalanzándose a sus brazos. Draco aprovechó el momento para besarla un poco más profundamente que antes.

Llegaron en silencio al corredor en el que se encontraban las habitaciones de los profesores. En medio del pasillo Harry era arropado por sus compañeros.

El cuarto de Harry estaba abierto de par en par, Nevil y Ron intentaban dar ánimos al moreno, que miraba hacia el interior con cara de susto. Alma y Luna trataban a su vez de convencerle de que vivir en un paraíso rosa no era tan malo, pero el chico no parecía reaccionar.

Hermione se asomó y discretamente miró al resto de profesores que en silencio observaban la situación.

Creo que Pansy se ha pasado un poco – Susurró a su novio – Tal vez el hecho de no poder tener hijos la ha…

Draco la silenció con un gesto y entró despacio a observar el trabajo de su amiga. El estudio y el dormitorio eran rosa claro con pequeñas nubecitas esparcidas por las paredes. En ellas retozaban niños y niñas regordetes, que jugaban con pequeñas varitas y con cachorritos de diferentes animales. Los muebles habían sido trasformados también en nubes de algodón blancas y rosas que trajeron al rubio a la cabeza la sensación de estar dentro de un pastel de merengue… en realidad parecía que había decorado la habitación igual que una tarta. Sonrió para sí, Ginny era muy práctica, así que la daría un ataque cuando viera aquello, pero era lista, así que lo iría cambiando poco a poco para que Pansy no protestara. Todo el profesorado sabía que no era bueno contrariar a la muchacha.

Potter, ven un momento – El moreno entró con él - ¿Te has fijado que ha llenado todos los huecos con peluches? Mira… un paddy (es como en Inglaterra llaman cariñosamente a los perros de peluche) – Dijo sonriendo.

¿Estás disfrutando, verdad Malfoy?

Si – Sonrió abiertamente – Pensaba vengarme de ti por lo de la nieve, pero creo que esto – miró a su alrededor – es mucho mejor que mi idea.

La idea fue de tu chica – respondió Harry con rabia – y dentro de dos días Ginny…

Si, pero tu cara de ahora es… Un momento ¿la idea fue de ella?

Si. – Draco levantó la ceja, torció el labio y giró rápidamente la varita. Un plof se escuchó en el pasillo

¿Draco? – Hermione apareció en la puerta cubierta de nieve y con cierta cara de disgusto– No deberías de creerte todo lo que te dicen. – El rubio miró a Harry que sonreía con satisfacción.

Nunca aprenderás hurón – Se escuchó al fondo.

Maldita comadreja - Draco salió corriendo tras el pelirrojo que riendo se escondía en su cuarto.

Harry se acercó a su amiga que ya había hecho desaparecer la nieve que la cubría con la ayuda de Luna y, rodeándola por los hombros la apretó contra sí, preguntándola:

¿Estás segura? – El rubio golpeaba la puerta de Ron.

Sí, Harry, lo estoy.

Bien – suspiró el chico – Al menos es guapo… No me mires así, lo dicen todas las chicas del colegio. ¿Sabes que vas a ser la profesora más odiada y envidiada?

Creí que era Ginny – Bromeó la chica – No me preocupa, tú me defenderás de los maleficios.

No lo olvides… y Ron también estará ahí si lo necesitas. Pero espero que tu chico esté a la altura y no tener que hacer muchas horas extras – Rió.

La Gryffindor sonrió feliz a su amigo, que miraba como Draco se burlaba de Ron para que el pelirrojo saliera de su protegida habitación.

Fin

Gracias por leer.


End file.
